Tropical Island
by AllUNeedIsFaith
Summary: Changing a bit in POTC. Instead of Jack and Elizabeth getting stranded on the island Will and Elizabeth get stranded. Think, a day on a tropical island with the love of your life sound good? Sure does to Will and Elizabeth.
1. She Goes Free

Title: Tropical Island  
  
Review: Changing a bit in POTC. Instead of Jack and Elizabeth getting stranded on the island Will and Elizabeth get stranded. Think, a day on a tropical island with the love of your life sound good? Sure does to Will and Elizabeth.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the Black Pearl, pirates, Elizabeth, Will, Jack, etc. etc.  
  
AN: This is when Will jumps onto the Black Pearl after the Interceptor exploded and Elizabeth is grabbed by the pirates.  
  
Elizabeth felt so many hands going everywhere. It was so horrible. She screamed again and again. Then all of a sudden she heard a very familiar voice,  
  
"Barbossa!"  
  
She felt the hands stop and she turned to see Will standing on the rail of the Black Pearl soaking wet,  
  
"Will!" she whispered. She watched him jump down, release the safety catch on his gun and say,  
  
"She goes free." Elizabeth realised that he was talking about her. Barbossa said as he swaggered up to him,  
  
"What's in your head, boy?" Elizabeth struggled against the pirates but to no avail.  
  
"She goes free." He said with such fierceness in his eyes and voice. Barbossa walked up to the gun and said,  
  
"You've only got one shot and we can't die." Will's eyes flickered to Jack who said,  
  
"Don't do anything stupid," and put his hands in the position of a prayer.  
  
Will thought for a second and realised that Jack was talking about his name. That was the thing he would use as leverage against Barbossa to get the Black Pearl. He realised that he too could use this as a leverage.  
  
"You can't die. Do you always wish it to be like that?" Will said. It was as if something had been set off, there were whispers throughout the pirates.  
  
"What are you talking about boy?"  
  
"You know Barbossa. The curse which is upon you, the curse that only the heir of Bootstrap Bill can lift. The only person who can lift the curse which you are so desperate to lift."  
  
"You know who it is." Barbossa smirked.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Name your terms."  
  
"Elizabeth goes free."  
  
"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"  
  
He saw Jack pointing to himself and said,  
  
"And the crew. The crew are not to be harmed."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"Let me go also."  
  
"How will I find out whose blood I need then?"  
  
"I'll tell you before I go." Barbossa smiled and walked up to him and said,  
  
"Agreed."  
  
The Black Pearl was anchored about 100 metres away from the tropical island and if they weren't in this situation Elizabeth would have admired its beautiful qualities. But she didn't, because she was on a wooden plank and 'walking the plank' as they called it.  
  
The pirates where behind her waving their swords at her. Behind her was Will who was getting on the plank next.  
  
"Barbossa you lying bastard. You swore we'd go free." Will yelled at Barbossa. Barbossa yelled back,  
  
"Don't dare impugn me honour, boy. I agreed you'd go free but it was you who failed to specify when nor where." He chuckled and the rest of the pirates laughed.  
  
"But it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it, lads?" The pirates murmured and Barbossa continued, "So I'll be havin' that dress back before you go."  
  
This caused a laugh to pass through the pirates. Elizabeth gave him a glare before taking off the dress and tossing it to him.  
  
"Goes with your black heart," she said hating every inch of him. Barbossa held it up to his cheek and said,  
  
"Ooh, it's still warm." The pirates laughed and Barbossa passed the dress on.  
  
Elizabeth looked over the edge of the plank and felt scared even though she knew that Will would be leaping after her and she would trust Will with her life. She looked back at him and they shared a moment. She was about to say something when suddenly one of the pirates exclaimed,  
  
"Too long." And hits the board with his foot and causing Elizabeth to plunge off. She fell with a splash into the water and gasped at the coldness. Will was pushed forward but he didn't need it. He jumped into the water without a word and Barbossa yelled,  
  
"Get back here." Barbossa looked at the water but he only saw the remains of the splash. He whirled around and faced Jack,  
  
"Well Jack, looks like you're the only one who knows whose blood we need."  
  
"Giving up on the boy so easily?"  
  
"He's going to die anyway and why waste time on him while we've got a person right here who knows who we need?"  
  
"Right, good answer." Jack looked out to the sea and the two lone figures in the water and bid them good luck silently.  
  
AN: So there we have it, the first chapter of Tropical Island. I'm actually feeling rather good about this. We've all arrived at a very special place. Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically. I'm kidding, we've only just started and it's gonna be one helluva ride. Welcome to the beginning of Tropical Island. Tune in next time to find out: will Elizabeth and Will be together earlier than they're meant to? Will Jack be safe? Will Jack be tortured? Will Elizabeth and Will find the rum? Will Jack get slapped again? Find out next time on Tropical Island. This is your host for the evening P3 signing off and wishing you a good night. =P  
  
P3 


	2. Flashbacks and Flashing

Title: Tropical Island  
  
Review: Changing a bit in POTC. Instead of Jack and Elizabeth getting stranded on the island Will and Elizabeth get stranded. Think, a day on a tropical island with the love of your life sound good? Sure does to Will and Elizabeth.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone in this story except for the crab. Wait, what crab? Damn, I don't own anything =(.  
  
As Will was swimming to shore he heard Jack's voice in his head,  
  
"Don't do anything stupid." Please forgive me Jack, he thought, but I have to make sure Elizabeth is safe. I'll come back for you later Jack, I promise. He stood up out of the water and saw Elizabeth wading to land. He began shaking his head to get rid of all the water.  
  
Elizabeth looked behind her and saw him. Time seemed to slow down and she stared at Will shaking his head and bending over and ruffling his hair with his hands to dry it. She watched his hair go all over the place and him pushing it out of his eyes.  
  
Will looked up and saw that Elizabeth's clothes were soaked and were skin tight. The bodice hugged her tightly and as he looked up he saw her beautiful legs and her skinny hips. He looked up and saw the curves and looked away almost immediately as he felt blush creep into his cheeks.  
  
"Uh, I'll go and see if there's anything edible on this island." Will said, wanting to get rid of his embarrassment. Elizabeth lit up and said,  
  
"I'll come with you." Will felt happy and embarrassed because of his earlier 'peep show' so he took of his shirt to give it to her. Elizabeth's eyes widened when she saw him taking his shirt off and she admired his body.  
  
He took good care of it, it was obvious and Elizabeth could barely keep her eyes off him. She realised he was holding his shirt to her and looked down at her own clothing and realised that everything had gone see-through and clingy. Being a proper gentleman he'd offered her his shirt, of course! How could she have thought he'd meant anything else?  
  
Will had seen her looking at his body and wondered if she'd thought he was doing something else (AN: You know what I mean!). He'd also seen the disappointment when she'd realised he was giving his shirt to her.  
  
Could this mean that she actually loved her in the same way that he loved her and longed to do what Elizabeth had thought he was doing earlier? This could not be. They'd been friends most of their lives, eight years of it, over a third of their lives.  
  
Elizabeth had been the only constant and reliable person in his life since his mother died. The only other woman he loved. Could it be that Elizabeth felt the same way that he did? Was it remotely possible?  
  
Will had found some food and they ate it silently. They were both sitting facing the sea and the tension was in the air. Will was turning to say something and so was Elizabeth and their knees bumped together.  
  
This caused them both to blush and turn back to the sea. They were both shy and it was strange. They'd known each other for so long and yet, now they were so shy and quiet with each other.  
  
They both thought of the days, long ago, when they played together. After Will had been saved by Elizabeth they'd both been best friends despite the difference in their status. They'd always spent some time together everyday till they were 14 when 'duty' had interrupted.  
  
Will had had to start working almost full time at Brown's forge and Elizabeth had to learn all the rules and the right's and wrong's of dinners and parties and such. Everything had become hectic but they always made sure that they saw each other at least once a week.  
  
Then at 15 hormones had interfered and they had some very close moments. They had agreed that their situation was complicated and a friendship would be best. Governor Swann hated it when Elizabeth missed her lessons to visit the blacksmith's apprentice.  
  
Will awoke from the trace-like state that they'd both been in and leaped up and decided to go do something of value instead of think of times gone by like this. Instead of think of times that would never come again.  
  
Elizabeth looked out to sea. It was a beautiful sight, the sun was setting and random colours were splashed across the sky as if a painter had gone crazy. The sea was a light blue and ripples made their way across the surface.  
  
A clunk came from behind her. She turned and saw that Will had made a pile of fire wood and was now proceeding to try and light it. She thought for a second before saying,  
  
"Will, come here and look at the sunset. It's so beautiful." Will looked up and smiled he then wiped his brow and got up. He walked over to where Elizabeth sat and threw himself down.  
  
He sat down, his legs bent in front of him. Elizabeth looked sideways at him before saying,  
  
"It's so romantic Will don't you think?" She rested her head on his shoulder. He looked at her and was shocked, not knowing what to do but eventually calmed down and replied,  
  
"Yes, it is." Hesitantly he put his arm around Elizabeth and she leaned even more into him. Will turned his head and looked into Elizabeth's eyes. They both leaned in and their lips touched and a tingle swept through both of them.  
  
AN: What will happen next? Will someone land on the island and break them apart or will they............? Find out next time on Tropical Island. 


	3. Brigs

Title: Tropical Island

Review: Changing a bit in POTC. Instead of Jack and Elizabeth getting stranded on the island Will and Elizabeth get stranded. Think, a day on a tropical island with the love of your life sound good? Sure does to Will and Elizabeth.

Disclaimer:

"Elizabeth!" came a cry from behind them. They both separated quickly and turned to see Norrington running towards them with the governor close behind and out of breath.

Will blushed and Elizabeth stood quickly. Norrington reached her and took off Will's shirt and threw it to him and quickly covered Elizabeth with his coat.

"Cover yourself Mister Turner." Norrington ordered him and proceeded to make his way to the other side of the island. The governor then took over doting over Elizabeth and Norrington turned to Will who was just getting up and he gave him a stare.

"Do not. Ever. Do that again. Do you hear me? Never!" Will dropped his gaze to the sand and Norrington grabbed his arm and escorted him to the long boat on the other side of the island.

Jack looked around the cell. The rest of the crew was in the opposite cell and he was confined solitarily in this one. The leak he'd mentioned before still hadn't been plugged up and he made a mental note to talk to the captain about it. Captain!?! Hah! Jack was meant to be the captain not Barbossa the lying, cheating pigswill.

If Jack ever got a chance he would make Barbossa pay. Pay for everything he'd put him through. But not till he got out of here and the curse was lifted, till then he could only torture him by eating and drinking and enjoying it but he couldn't do that either because Barbossa didn't usually come down to the brig.

"Shiver me timbers!" Cotton's parrot called out. Gibbs helpfully translated,

"Cotton here says you missed a spot." Pintel slapped the cell with his mop and Gibbs took the hint.

Jack looked at Pintel and Ragetti, they were mopping up the floor with already muddy mops. Jack didn't want too know where they had been. His face showed his disapproval and he almost gagged as he looked at the contents of the bucket. Then he remembered something that had struck him as strange,

"What happened to Bootstrap?" Jack asked, hand on the bars and face poking through the holes of the cell. Pintel looked up and leaned on his mop, any reason to stop working.

"Ol' Bootstrap Bill? Well it didn't sit too well with Bootstrap what we did to you. The mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the Code, and Bootstrap was always a man of the Code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to his kid and said that we deserved to be cursed. And remain cursed. An' if you don't tell us who 'e sent it to..." Pintel shook the dirty mop in Jack's face and Jack made a disgusted face again and replied,

"I know, I'll get a fate worse than death. Although you could say what you're going through is worse than death..." Pintel slapped his mop against the cell but Jack reeled back just in time and put on one of his trademark smirks despite how his body was feeling.

After commandeering a sinking boat, running away from soldiers, fighting with Will, being captured by the soldiers, being rescued by Will, tricking Norrington into practically giving him the Interceptor, commandeering the Interceptor to Tortuga, sailing to the Isla De Muerta, getting knocked out by Will, getting captured by Barbossa and then surviving in a leaky brig while being fired on by the Interceptor. Oh and who could forget being left on here to the mercy of Barbossa, it could be well understood how he was tired and felt ready to collapse.

'I hope Will and Elizabeth are okay. Hope Will hasn't done anything stupid.' He smiled as he thought this last thought and looked behind him for something to sit down on. Not seeing anything that was mildly attractive, even to his tired legs. He leaned against the bars of the cell.

Footsteps come down the stairs. It was Barbossa and two other pirates. He shot Jack a look of pure poison and ordered Pintel,

"Bring him." Barbossa threw a ring of keys to Pintel.

Will was in the brig of the HMS Dauntless. His situation was not much better than Jack's except for the fact that the brig was actually dry. He was sitting on the floor and had his head in his hands. Living over and over everything that had ever happened between Elizabeth and him. Knowing that it would be a miracle if he ever saw her again. Norrington would take care of that.

He could hear voices float down from the deck above...

"You can't hang him!"

"The boy's fate is regrettable ... But so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me!" Then came silence and Will knew that his fate was sealed unless...

"Commodore, I beg you -- please do this ... for me. As a wedding gift." This shocked Will and he sunk to his knees in pain. Emotional pain. He lifted his head to the sky and his mouth opened in a soundless scream. Then all noise was blocked and he couldn't hear anymore. He didn't want to hear anymore.

Some minutes passed but to Will they seemed like hours. Perhaps he had refused to let him go but wouldn't let Elizabeth go back on her word? Possibly. The look that Norrington had shot Will before made this possible. Then, just as he was sure that this was it and that he was going to be hanged, the door opened.

He was dragged to the deck of the Dauntless and pushed in front of Norrington. He fell to his knees and looked up at him. Norrington loomed over him and looked at him as if he was no more than mud he'd collected on his shoe.

"Mister Turner, you are hereby no longer a subject of the British crown and your previous actions are now forgotten," he then leaned down to Will and fixed him with a poison stare and lifted a finger, "But, if you ever set foot in Port Royale again you will be hanged."

Will heard a small gasp from behind him. He knew that it was Elizabeth, who else would it be. He saw Norrington's eyes flicker behind him but then return back to his as he straightened his back and added,

"Do I make myself clear?" Will looked up at him and spat out,

"Perfectly."

AN: Poor Will...don't worry, I'll make Norrington go awayï 


	4. A Promise is a Promise

Title: Tropical Island

Review: Changing a bit in POTC. Instead of Jack and Elizabeth getting stranded on the island Will and Elizabeth get stranded. Think, a day on a tropical island with the love of your life sound good? Sure does to Will and Elizabeth.

Disclaimer: Not mine. So don't not say that I didn't not say that it isn't mine.

Will was in a row boat. That was how Norrington got rid of the 'trash'. 'Oh just give it a row boat and it'll be fine' was probably his saying. Will had no idea where he was going. No idea what to do. He looked up at the ship. Up at Elizabeth. It would be the last time that he would see her. Unless...

Elizabeth looked down at Will sitting in the boat. She felt her heart reach out to him. That kiss...That kiss didn't mean nothing, she knew that it meant everything to both of them. So what was she doing standing on the Dauntless when the true love of her life was sitting in a row boat?

She looked down at the water. The jump probably wouldn't even be as bad as the one she did off the Black Pearl. She looked around her. Norrington and her father had already busied themselves with maps and compasses. She looked back down at Will before climbing onto the rail and jumping into the water.

She landed with a huge splash. Will had watched the whole thing and was still shocked when she hoisted herself into his row boat. She was still in Norrington's jacket so this time she wasn't wearing see through clothes but Will still looked at her dumbfounded.

"Row Will!" Will jumped to life as he realised that Norrington and her father had realised what had happened and were now yelling at him. He started rowing fast and went with the current. It would take them a while to launch another boat and he would try to cover as much ground between now and then.

He quickly set about rowing away quickly and looked up to the ship to see Norrington glowering down at him. He winced, this would not be the way that this ended, he knew that for sure.

-----

Will had been rowing for about a few hours and the sun was setting. He stopped and looked at the sun set. It was beautiful and it reminded him painfully of the island. He glanced at Elizabeth, she was lying down opposite to him with her feet dangling off the edge of the boat. Her face was peaceful and her beauty radiated strongly from her.

He found himself wanting her. Craving her. Wanting to take her as his and to kiss her. To show his love for her in more ways than one. A lot more ways. To give her the world. To share the rest of his life with her. To show her everything he knew, all the beauty and fairness in the world that counteracted all the unfairness and ugliness.

But then there was Norrington. And her promise to him. Could he make her go back on her choice, on her word to that...

They could leave all of this behind. Norrington, her father, Jack... Oh no, Jack! He'd promised that he would come back for him. He couldn't go back on that, it didn't matter if it wasn't aloud or not. One thing that he would never break is a promise, dangerous as it was he couldn't turn away from it. They had to go after Barbossa and Jack, they had to go after the Black Pearl.

He took a compass from his pocket. Jack's compass. Elizabeth had given it to him after they'd left the Dauntless, Jack had passed it to her when they'd been captured and told her to give it to him. The Dauntless would eventually have to go back to the treasure trove and Will would wait there.

Then Will looked back at Elizabeth, in all of this he'd forgotten about Elizabeth. He couldn't let her get hurt, he would wait until she'd woken and then he'd present her her choices and give her the chance to make her own decisions. She deserved that at least. She hadn't chosen to be swept up in all of this. It had chosen her.

He sighed deeply and looked at where the compass pointed and rowed without caring. He wasn't rowing leisurely, he was rowing without thinking. Only changing his direction to suit the compass. His body was tired, his arms immensely so but training in the forge taught him to ignore pain. Especially pain from arms and hands.

Nothing mattered now but fulfilling his word and making sure that his only tie to his father wouldn't die a completely painful death. Not completely.

AN: I'm sorry for the short chapter...No Jack in this one, that's why it's short...Sorry to all the Jack lovers out there, I just figured that I should concentrate on Will and Elizabeth in this one. Since this is the aftermath of the acception of the proposal....Didn't put that much stuff in here either....Don't worry, I'll tie this all up.


End file.
